


Zip Me Up

by wavewright62



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Is this the trope you're looking for?, Other, This is the droid you're looking for, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Sigrun and Tuuri get ready for a mission.





	Zip Me Up

Sigrun checked her gear, and checked it again. Frowning, she checked along the seams of her overalls and overcoat for rips and tears, allowing a small grin when she came to the repair job Tuuri had made after the last sortie. The rip had been closed with efficient stitches, and then overlaid with reinforcement, the stitches forming a pattern of pale blue diamonds along the seam. They were barely visible against the thick white fabric and entirely unnecessary, but served as a subtle reminder to Sigrun. Tuuri was looking after her.

She glanced over at Tuuri, in the corner busily poring over the data reports and journaling the danger assessments. “I can’t do this without you, you know,” she called over to Tuuri.

“Butter good,” Tuuri chirped in return, without interrupting the analysis.

Sigrun snorted at the in-joke, but turned away to dress and to finish loading up her pack. Lastly she examined her knife. _Cold steel, the captain’s best friend,_ she thought with satisfaction as the metal slipped smoothly into its sheath at her hip. She planted her feet and squared her shoulders. “Tuuri,” she called clearly, “zip me up!”

“Zip me up!,” came the instant reply. Rising from the desk in the corner, Tuuri crossed to Sigrun’s full pack. Sigrun turned and held her arms out at her sides, while Tuuri hoisted the heavy pack easily with one arm. Tuuri embraced Sigrun from behind, fitting along her spine closely and bringing both legs around Sigrun’s hips. The zipper closing behind Tuuri, securing the pack, brought them even closer together; Sigrun sighed her welcome of Tuuri’s familiar weight on her pelvis. “Ready, butter good,” came the satisfied chirp next to Sigrun’s neck, more felt than heard, “synch complete.”

“Let’s get out there and have some fun,” they declared, smiling.


End file.
